


【仏英/法英】伤疤与刺青

by The_SC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 那些刺青图案都关与法兰西有关，例如小小的艾菲尔铁塔、简易版的罗浮宫等等。最上一次是亚瑟请求加入欧共体的时候。他带了自己做的发带，还有后腰椎刚画好的凯旋门。他故意穿露脐的上衣还有低腰的裤子，让弗朗西斯很容易就发现他还渗着血的皮肤。一周以后他的皮肤痊愈，他便爬上弗朗西斯的床，把自己新画的刺青凑至法国人的面前。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 伤疤与刺青

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

1.  
“英格兰阁下，你是来做什么的？”弗朗西斯拿着一杯咖啡，如是问道。  
他穿了一件类似十九世纪贵族的外套，淡紫色。两边领口立起来，还钉着两排金灿灿的鸢尾纽扣。他没有扣上这些扣子，而是与他的白衬衫一样，趟开一角，半遮半掩地露出他的锁骨。  
他的咖啡已经凉透了。自亚瑟坐进他的办公室以来，他就一直端着那杯咖啡，不喝，也不换一杯新的。  
他手上的读物也是旧的。头版那里还印着丘吉尔著名的胜利手势，也不知道他从哪里淘来这份六十年前的报纸，旧到报纸上提及的人都已经作古。  
他还用一条古老的发带捆着他的长发。亚瑟记得，那条旧发带是上一次自己请求进入欧共体为讨好弗朗西斯而送给他的，底色是法国国旗的三原色，尾部还用针线绣了一朵小鸢尾。  
亚瑟以为弗朗西斯早就把那条发带扔了，毕竟他收下的时候不仅嫌弃款式老套，还吐槽那朵鸢尾的绣工粗糙。更何况，那时弗朗西斯本来就讨厌他的动机不纯。  
他不仅嫌弃他的礼物，连带着也嫌弃他本人，跟他故意露出来的刺青。他把他形容为居心叵测虚伪又愚蠢的假绅士，以为讨好自己就能从欧盟那里获得他那几座可怜小岛的优惠政策。  
事实上，亚瑟还真能讨好成功。尽管他自己也为此付出不少代价，但至少，每次从弗朗西斯那里回去，他都能为他的小岛捞到不少好处。  
他也不介意往自己身上多画几个刺青，反正一个刺青跟一百个刺青对他来说也没什么区别。如果这些刺青能够让他在谈判的过程中增加筹码，他还更乐意那些象征着法兰西的图腾更多一些。  
弗朗西斯喜爱亲吻亚瑟的刺青，因为那是英格兰曾经属于法兰西的证据。几乎每一次做爱，弗朗西斯都爱翻来覆去地亲吻这些刺青。  
亚瑟的刺青分别隐藏在他身上不同的地方，每一个都小巧精致，不仔细搜寻根本无法发现。弗朗西斯喜欢在做爱时寻觅它们，就像一个大冒险的孩子在迷宫深处寻觅隐藏的宝藏。每找到一个，他就在上面留下吻痕，恋恋不舍地舔着它们，流连忘返。  
他最爱亚瑟蝴蝶骨下的那朵金雀花，那是他诺曼登陆时在亚瑟染血的背部亲手画下的。他也喜欢亚瑟肋下的那只雏鹰，那是拿破仑粉碎欧洲反法同盟时他逼着亚瑟画下的。  
还有亚瑟的大腿根部、脚踝、锁骨，跟心脏处等等，都画了刺青。有些是他们哪次战争弗朗西斯赢了以后给作为俘虏的亚瑟打上的标记，有些则是亚瑟自个儿画上的，都是谈判时为表诚意向弗朗西斯退让的讨好。  
那些刺青图案都关与法兰西有关，例如小小的艾菲尔铁塔、简易版的罗浮宫等等。最上一次是亚瑟请求加入欧共体的时候。他带了自己做的发带，还有后腰椎刚画好的凯旋门。他故意穿露脐的上衣还有低腰的裤子，让弗朗西斯很容易就发现他还渗着血的皮肤。一周以后他的皮肤痊愈，他便爬上弗朗西斯的床，把自己新画的刺青凑至法国人的面前。  
他故意展露那些标记，趁弗朗西斯在床上吻他吻得意乱情迷时提出他的要求。这一招他屡试不爽并且百试百灵。当然，弗朗西斯也不是一只没脑子的母鸡。高卢雄鸡即使在床上被情欲冲昏了头脑也依然记得英格兰是个妨碍欧洲统一的搅屎棍，不可能被那两道粗眉毛轻而易举地扰乱了心智。  
尽管如此，亚瑟仍然能够得到他想要的。他保留着他的英镑，免于加入财政联盟，甚至才刚加入欧共体三年，就焦急着举行脱欧公投。这些把戏他光明正大地摆在台面上，做出一副“我就爱捣乱祸害你的欧陆你奈我如何”的样子与弗朗西斯谈判。  
而弗朗西斯却不骄不躁，在亚瑟提出那些算得上是无理的要求时逐一地满足他，并且以“你尽管闹欧陆若能被你搅坏算我输”的淡定来回应。  
他们谈判的地点大多是在床上。大部分是，当弗朗西斯开始吻亚瑟身上的刺青时他就开始提出要求。对方每留下一个吻痕他就提一个要求，直到自己身上的刺青全被吻痕所覆盖。  
所以他爱在身上画刺青，数量越多就代表着他能提出的要求越多。若不是还得见人，他恨不得在身上能画的地方全都画上刺青。他不介意让自己的身体变成弗朗西斯的私有物，只要能为他的小岛捞上好处。  
而亚瑟其实也喜爱吻弗朗西斯的身体尤其是他身上的伤疤。  
亚瑟特别钟爱法国人身上的伤疤，无论是百年战争的箭孔，还是独立战争的枪眼，又抑或，是他驰骋在大海的那些年，在法兰西的货船上抢劫时留下的刀疤。  
弗朗西斯身上的伤痕大部分是亚瑟留下的。这道，是他还是长弓手时瞄准弗朗西斯的心脏留下的。那道，是他失去阿尔弗雷德时，射穿弗朗西斯的肋骨时留下的。还有一道，则是他七年战争时期，只差一点点就能一枪崩烂弗朗西斯的脑袋时擦伤的。   
亚瑟爱死了这些疤痕，那是他活着的证明。但近年来，英法两国成为了全方位的合作伙伴，他已经很少再有机会在法国人的肉体上留下伤痕。最多的，就是两人平时上床时他用指甲或者牙齿弄伤的小打小闹，过几天就会消失得干干净净的那种。   
于是，弗朗西斯身上仍然留着的疤痕，就成了亚瑟怀念至今的旧回忆。  
  
2.  
“所以，你到底是想要做什么？”弗朗西斯再次问道。他终于舍得再拿起他的咖啡豆，打算泡一杯新的。他放下那份旧报纸——事实上，他根本就没有在阅读——绕过亚瑟坐着的沙发，来到角落里的茶水区。他把豆子倒进机子里，转过身来面对着亚瑟，抱起双臂倚在桌子旁。  
隆隆的搅拌声中，他的声音差点被淹没。他缓缓地说着：“让我猜猜？你是因为发现你那亲爱的弟弟最近被疫情与暴乱搞得自顾不暇不值得依赖了，良心发现原来还有一个我，转而投向我的怀抱寻求帮助呢？还是因为你脱欧以后发现自己一个人处处行不通，觉得果然没了我还是不行，所以回来向我求和？英格兰阁下，你这次又想从我这里得到什么呢？是留住你的北爱尔兰，还是镇压你那吵着要独立的苏格兰？抑或，是让我停止发展金融产业，好保住你的伦敦金融城？”  
咖啡机停止了，弗朗西斯慢条斯理地倾倒着壶里的黑色液体。一室都是浓郁的香味。他把那杯新泡的拿在手上，仍是不喝，继续说：“你不觉得你有点过火吗？饶是我一直包容着你，也由不得你这样一而再再而三地到处捣乱。”  
亚瑟不回话，思索着他最近到底干了什么。事实上，自脱欧公投他就一直为这事忙得焦头烂额，再加上最近的疫情，他实在没想出来自己最近又做了什么事惹到这位前欧陆霸主了。  
如果弗朗西斯说的是他之前为了商议脱欧协议而提出的无理要求与无休止的扯皮条的话……  
“不做什么就不能来找你了吗？”亚瑟从沙发上站起来，与弗朗西斯面对面对视着。他故意侧一点脖子，让法国人刚好看见他耳背的纱布。那里有他新画的刺青，其实早就痊愈了，不过他故意贴了一块明显的纱布，好让弗朗西斯更容易发现。  
果然，法国人询问了：“你的耳朵怎么了？”  
亚瑟走过去，与弗朗西斯几乎身体贴着身体。他们之间只有一杯咖啡的距离，亚瑟把大腿钻进弗朗西斯的两腿之间，歪着脖子，示意他看自己耳背上的纱布：“你撕开看看不就知道了。”  
“我可以看吗？”弗朗西斯没有动手，而是先关心他的伤势，“不会里面还流着血吧？”  
“随便看。”亚瑟说，“我没有伤，纱布是糊弄你的。”  
弗朗西斯终于放下杯子，掀开了纱布。紧接着，他们之间连那杯咖啡的距离都没有了。  
亚瑟撑着桌子，与他的对手面对面贴着胸膛，他相信对方一定能够感受到他的心跳与颈脉的热度。他把自己的耳背凑过去，问道：“看清楚了吗？我的伤。”  
对方低下头，轻轻地吻了一下那里的刺青。那是一个法语人名，弗朗西斯吻那个名字就相当于吻自己。他的唇带走了亚瑟皮肤上的热度，却留下了自己的一点潮湿。他没什么表情变化，依然是亚瑟进门时那般冷冷的。他平静地说：“看清楚了。英格兰阁下，你又想搞什么鬼？”  
亚瑟不回答，反问道：“你认为，把一个愚蠢的人名画在自己身上，会是一个英明的国家做出来的事情？”  
弗朗西斯的脸上终于有了些变化，他笑出了声，不过依然是冷冷的。他说：“所以，你今天不是英格兰，而是愚蠢的亚瑟·柯克兰？”  
亚瑟也笑了，不过是挑着粗眉毛，讥讽的那种笑。他拥住了法国人的腰，把手搭在了对方下身的位置。他用虎口隔着裤子摩擦对方的裆部，非常柯克兰式地挑衅地笑道：“那么，愚蠢的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你愿意跟亚瑟·柯克兰来一炮吗？”  
“别开玩笑了，英格兰。”弗朗西斯推开了亚瑟。他又拿起他的咖啡，走到书架旁抽起一张报纸。亚瑟留意到那依然是一张旧报纸，泛黄的纸张上印了“苏伊士运河危机”的大标题，底下用墨水潦草地写着一行法文——“找英格兰求婚”。  
亚瑟当然记得那段过往，他拒绝了弗朗西斯的求婚，却依然往西奈半岛派了兵。虽然最后获得了战争的胜利，却遭遇了政治上的失败。两人都被踢出中东，一个被迫依附于阿尔弗雷德，一个只能寻求路德维希的合作。  
说到底，他们二人就是祸福相依。  
不过这些都是过往了。亚瑟想着，今天他不是英格兰，不想回忆这些烦人的过往。  
弗朗西斯回到自己的座位上，摊开手中的旧报纸。关于敦刻尔克大撤退的那张被他随意丢在桌面上，泛黄的一角微微卷起来又有明显被压过的痕迹，显示这屋子的主人常常阅读它。  
当然，被拿在法国人手中的那张也是。那些旧报纸，亚瑟已经不止一次在这间办公室里看见弗朗西斯一边喝咖啡，一边阅读着它们。  
弗朗西斯的声音从报纸后面响起，一如既往是冷冷的：“没什么事的话，麻烦你回去。”他顿了一下，估计喝了一口咖啡。亚瑟不喜欢咖啡，他更爱红茶，刚好他的大吉岭茶包就放在法国人左手边最上面的那个抽屉里，与咖啡豆放在一起。而他现在正喝着的，就是抽屉里的那些。  
弗朗西斯说：“我很忙，要做欧盟成员防疫物品的统筹，要跟华夏联系订单，要与德意志商量下一步的计划，还要忙国庆的事情。我没空理会你跟你那亲爱的好弟弟那点破事，伦敦南的游行示威只是小打小闹，你完全可以自己处理好，没有必要过来打扰我。”  
“你那破欧盟早该解散了吧？”亚瑟冷笑，“瞧瞧你那亲爱的好盟友，拦截了多少个国家的物资？还有那个你一直捧在手心的意大利，你有多少病人是通过他传过来的？有这么些猪队友，也难怪你的感染率一直居高不下。所以说我脱欧才是正确的选择。”  
“也总比你那过高的死亡率好。”弗朗西斯从报纸后面探出头，不耐烦地皱着眉，说，“如果你今天是来找我吵架的话那请你回去，你这样真的让人很讨厌。如果你希望通过嘴皮子来让我解散欧盟也请你离开，我不可能解散欧盟。就算欧盟没了，难道你以为我就会重新回到你一个人的身边吗？告诉你别太天真，法兰西可不是你呼之则来挥之则去的宠物狗。”   
亚瑟多少次与他吵架时看见的就是这样一副不满且假装不耐烦的样子，他知道法国人只是在假装，因为他如果真的讨厌会连话都懒得说。  
当然，他也知道，就算他继续挑衅，弗朗西斯也不会真的把他赶离这间办公室。于是他更加大胆地抽走弗朗西斯手上的旧报纸，直接坐到他的腿上。  
还是面对面的那种。  
“法兰西不是英格兰的宠物狗，可弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦会陪着亚瑟·柯克兰一起疯，不是吗？”亚瑟捏着他亲手做的那条旧发带，还用蹭亮的皮鞋勾了一下被他坐着的那人的小腿。  
弗朗西斯的眼神阴晴不定，他没有推开他，也没有与他一同纵乐的意思，只是安静地坐着，任由亚瑟玩弄他的长发。亚瑟解开了自己衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，露出他的锁骨，那里画着一朵紫色的鸢尾。  
他前几天才去补过色，现在那朵鸢尾鲜艳欲滴，明艳动人，仿佛一朵真正的鲜花被压扁了嵌在上面。而那朵鸢尾则与刺青的主人一样，舒展着美丽的花瓣，明晃晃地诱惑着以这朵花做象征的人。  
“你以为你勾引我事后我就会答应你无理的要求吗？”弗朗西斯看都没看那朵鸢尾，而是与亚瑟对视着，直直地望进他的绿眼睛里，试图揪出里面的阴谋。  
可绿眼睛今天确实没有任何的阴谋，只可惜弗朗西斯不相信。  
“要怎样你才能相信我没有阴谋？”亚瑟问。  
弗朗西斯说：“我太清楚你了，假绅士阁下。你做任何事情都有目的，不可能没有阴谋。”  
亚瑟用手指有意无意地揪着那条发带的尾部，试图把捆着头发的结扯松。他就爱搞这些小动作，或是扯散人扎得好好的马尾，或是开会的时候在底下偷偷勾着人的小腿，又或是如现在这般，搂着人的脖子假装要去吻对方的耳朵，实际上还是用着无棱两可的话去让对方乱猜。  
他凑到弗朗西斯的耳朵旁说：“如果硬要说目的的话，大概就是搅乱你的国庆，让你没空去收别人的礼物，只能收下我的。不过这到底是实话呢还是借口呢，你自己猜猜看？”  
被他撩拨的人还是无动于衷，仿佛坐在自个儿怀里的不是一具温热的肉体而是一块石头、一棵木头。弗朗西斯问：“那你的礼物在哪里？”  
亚瑟歪着脖子把耳朵凑过去：“这可不就是吗？”  
弗朗西斯冷笑：“可真省钱啊。”  
亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，懒洋洋地说：“可它会留在我的身上直到英格兰沉没的那天。”  
弗朗西斯盯着那个法文名字看了许久，依然是阴晴不定。而亚瑟看见他微敛的睫毛，纤长的，像蝴蝶摆动的翅膀。  
亚瑟在等待，等待那扇翅膀下的紫色海洋掀起飓风。他是大海的驯服者，他很有耐性，也很有自信。他相信，被束缚的兽性蛰伏不了多久。  
果不其然，才刚过几分钟，那片大海就搅起了汹涌的漩涡。亚瑟被摁在办公桌上，办公用品扫落一地。大海的主人吻上了他耳背的刺青。  
“这礼物不错，我喜欢。”弗朗西斯说完，便扯下头上的发带，绑住了亚瑟的双手。  
  
3.  
弗朗西斯慢悠悠地解着英国人的衣服扣子，保持着他优雅的做派。亚瑟坐在桌子上，吊儿郎当地晃悠着他的两条腿。他等着对方趟开他的衣衫，扯掉他的皮带，拉下他的裤子与内裤。弗朗西斯每次在办公室里搞都不爱把他的衣服完全脱掉，就爱让他的脚踝拖着那点裤头，衬衫维系着最后一颗纽扣。而他自己就穿得一丝不苟，只把裤头拉下来一点点，还美其名曰保留他绅士的颜面。  
真是放他的狗屁！这个衣冠禽兽。亚瑟暗自骂道。  
弗朗西斯开始吻他那些刺青。  
他从抽屉里拿出精油，倒了点在手上，用中指探入亚瑟的内壁，另一只手夹紧他的肉茎，用虎口抵住茎身，开始律动。  
弗朗西斯两只手的虎口都有薄茧。像他们这样的人，持刀持枪是常有的事，双手在每一次的战争后都沾满鲜血。弗朗西斯的双手拿过枪与亚瑟对射，也曾为了保护他而瞄准别人。他的手沾过亚瑟的血，也沾过自己的。当他们是敌人时，那双手就为了杀死对方而存在。而当他们是盟友时，那双手就会挡在对方的前面，为了不让别人伤害对方。  
亚瑟撕裂过那些茧，也亲吻过它们。而现在，那些茧，正回吻着他的身体。  
弗朗西斯的技术太纯熟了，他永远都知道以怎样的角度、怎样的力度，快速地让亚瑟高潮。他那抹了精油的手指烫得可怕，精油的挥发让亚瑟的整条甬道都仿佛被熔岩滚过。他都不怎么费劲，才刚随意在亚瑟体内的某个点上勾一勾，撩一撩，亚瑟就颤抖着身体射了出来。  
“你这该死的青蛙，也太敷衍了吧？”亚瑟喘着粗气骂道。  
两栖动物不理他，依然着迷地舔着他身上的刺青。他锁骨上的鸢尾花已经被吮到发肿了，紫色的花瓣犹如染了鲜血一般红红的。弗朗西斯拉开另一边抽屉，从里面拿出一支画笔，沾了一点亚瑟腹部的浊液，顺着他肋下的雏鹰边缘勾勒。  
有一回，费里西安诺到这办公室来玩耍，刚好就在抽屉里发现了那些画笔。  
当时亚瑟正坐在长椅上喝红茶看报纸，听着意大利人跟法国人之间的对话差点就憋不住笑出声来。  
意大利人拿着那些画笔，严肃地跟法国人讨论了文艺复兴时期罗马与巴黎两地的艺术家几种绘画风格。他以为弗朗西斯拿那些画笔是用来平常画画用，还以为找到了艺术上的知音。殊不知，那些东西不过是他们二人做爱时的情趣道具。  
弗朗西斯用那些画笔的羊毛撩过亚瑟的裆部，也用笔杆插过他的甬道。而现在，他就用那些画笔，以浊液为颜料，为亚瑟身上的刺青描边。  
他的力度很轻，撩得亚瑟的皮肤直发痒，奈何他的双手被绑着，想去挠一挠也没办法。他真想狠狠地揍一顿那只无聊的青蛙，全天下如他这般恶意羞辱床伴的，估计就独此一人。而那只青蛙在外边竟然还是优雅浪漫的代名词。  
不过是一个人面兽心又自私傲慢的家伙，亚瑟暗自骂道。他的手没法挠痒痒，就去揪弗朗西斯外套上金灿灿的鸢尾纽扣。他一看见那些纽扣就来气，还是特别定做，好像生怕别人不知道他以前曾是贵族似的。还有那华丽到浮夸的风格，都二十一世纪了，谁还在意你以前是个什么身份，就算你曾是皇帝，不也得在这里为取悦我而忙碌着？  
亚瑟揪着那些纽扣，揪着揪着，一不小心就把最底下的那颗揪了下来。他捏着那颗一看就知道很贵重的金色纽扣，把玩一阵，把它随意扔到地上不知道哪个犄角旮旯，继续揪第二个。  
弗朗西斯分神看了一下自己的外套，骂出了声：“操！英格兰，你这只捣乱的野猫，我的衣服可是很贵的！”  
亚瑟笑嘻嘻地捏着他揪下来的第二颗纽扣，又是随手一抛，不知丢到了哪里。接着，他又去揪第三颗，并且挑衅地说：“法兰西……”  
还没说完，他的话就被一阵突如其来的刺激卡在了喉咙。  
弗朗西斯举着自己的肉茎毫无征兆地捅进了亚瑟的身体里。  
“Fuck！你为什么不事先说一声？”亚瑟骂道。  
弗朗西斯捞起他的大腿，用力捅进了最里面。他恶狠狠地说：“你叫我什么？”  
亚瑟好不容易止住自己的喘息，断断续续地：“当然是……法……兰……西……”  
弗朗西斯拔出一点点，再一次地捅进了更深处。他说：“你再说一遍？”  
“操你妈的！”亚瑟又忍不住骂了出来，“弗朗西斯你这疯子！”  
“对，我是疯子。疯子配疯子，世界的绝配。”弗朗西斯把他的手固定在了头顶。他用自己的胸膛把身下的人压在了桌面上，掐着他的后颈吻着他耳背上的刺青，下身一下一下地激烈冲撞着。亚瑟的双腿一时没了着落点，垂到了桌子下，连带着嵌在他身体里的东西也拉出来了半截。  
他把碍事的裤子跟皮鞋都踢了下去，抬起光裸的大腿勾住法国人的腰好让对方探得更深一些。他几乎是痉挛地抖动着他的双腿，又像飞蛾拥抱火焰一般贴紧对方的腰线。他能感受到他身体里的形状、热度、尺寸，还有皮囊之下突起的经脉。那物件深深地嵌在他的体内，与他严丝合缝，缠绵拥抱着。   
亚瑟总有这样的感觉，他是弗朗西斯被上帝劈下的那根丢失的肋骨。他们天生就该在一起，爱也好，恨也好，他们就该互相纠缠。生在一起生，死也在一起死。  
离岛与大陆，数万年前应当是紧密地连在一起的。他们本来就该处于同一片大陆上，是上帝的恶作剧让他离开了弗朗西斯，又是上帝的恶作剧让他总是仰望着他而对方总是怜惜着他。所以他们互相猜忌，互相谩骂，互相憎恨，又互相扶持，互相拥抱，互相救赎。他们是同一副骨骼，同一块血肉，他们本来就是同一个人。  
亚瑟低下头去眯着眼睛瞧一瞧自己。他的身体被搞得一塌糊涂。弗朗西斯用他的身体做画布，沾着他的浊液在上面画画。他在他心脏的位置画山川，在人鱼线上画河流，在中间的胸骨处画最钟爱的艾菲尔铁塔。法国人在他的身上画自己守护了千年的国土，那些被血染红过、被火烧毁过、因战争崩塌过后来又再次重生的景致。亚瑟其实还想他画一画不列颠岛，最好用的是弗朗西斯自己的浊液，在他那套昂贵又华丽的衣服上画伦敦眼，画多佛尔白崖，还有温莎城堡。  
只可惜，若是弄脏了他漂亮的衣服，法国人准会发疯。   
空气中弥漫着暧昧的咸腥味，也不知道是二人的汗味，亚瑟身上的浊液味，还是两者皆有。亚瑟觉得他的后穴有些胀痛，法国人该死的持久力每次都弄得他差点瘫软在对方怀里。都不知干了多久，为什么那只两栖动物还在可以维持在重复抽插的机械运动上？  
“他到底什么时候才能射？”亚瑟嘟哝着。他的身体全是吻痕，那几个刺青的位置尤其严重，弗朗西斯当真爱吻他的刺青，每次做爱都专挑那几个地方来舔，连他的唇都不吻，让人气闷又嫉妒。  
亚瑟控制不住地痉挛着，无规则地低吟着。他在无休止的高潮与压不住的躁动中分出神来想，下次要在屁股的位置搞一个刺青，看那疯子会不会真的亲他的屁股。  
也不知道又干了多久，那两栖动物终于舍得吻他的唇。他的唇因被忽视太久，早就干燥得如同失了水分的干瘪水母。弗朗西斯一吻上他，他就久旱逢甘露般饥渴地蚕食着对方的舌，吸着对方的津液。他真讨厌缠在他手腕上的发带，若不是怕年代太过久远一不小心会弄坏他真想立马就把那该死的绳子撕碎了。不过幸好，对方似乎猜到了他的意图，如他所愿地按住他的后颈一再加深着两人之间的吻。现在他的身体里，嘴里全是法国人的气息，法国人的味道。  
刚刚亚瑟还感觉到法国人射了，射在他的身体里。浊液从他的甬道口沿着桌子的边缘往下流，糊得桌面的文件与报纸全是白色，还有那件华丽衣服的下摆。  
弗朗西斯皱起眉，亚瑟却快活极了。他看那件衣服不顺眼很久了。如今，它终于如他所愿，与他的身体一样脏了。  
他得意地笑着，甚至还吹起了口哨。他的大腿已经没有力气再往上勾了，垂在桌子边缘微微颤抖着。他琢磨着等会一定要霸占那张办公椅好好休息，至于需要看文件的法国人，管他的呢！  
弗朗西斯从他的身上爬下来，解开他的手，抽出湿纸巾帮他清理身上的污秽。这间办公室里东西齐全，因是两人在这里做爱的次数多了，便什么都有。亚瑟的上衣已经不能穿了，弗朗西斯便脱下自己的衬衫，套到他的身上，自己把外套纽扣全扣上，遮住里面泄露的春光。  
他清理完自己跟现场以后，又帮亚瑟穿裤子，穿鞋，用旧发带重新缠上散落的长发，让两人都完完全全地还原成亚瑟刚进来时的样子，才抱起亚瑟，侧着放在自己的大腿上，继续看报纸。  
他又拿了一张报纸，还是旧的，完全没意义地阅读着那些旧新闻。  
亚瑟一把抽起他的报纸，气愤地吼道：“还看呢？你都看过几百遍了！”  
抱着他的人一脸淡定地回道：“那我也跟你做过几百遍了，不还是照样做？”  
亚瑟被一口气噎在喉咙里吐不出来。他气极了，该死的青蛙就是个没感情的插头，对他插完即弃。  
他又想揪那些金灿灿的纽扣。那件外套让他不顺眼，那些纽扣也让他不顺眼，那刚跟他做完的人，最让他不顺眼。既然那只青蛙钟爱这些纽扣，他就要把它们全部揪光，全部扔到地上，让那人自个儿慢慢找去。  
他想了，于是就做了。可当他刚开始动手，青蛙立马就按下他的手，不满道：“能不能别揪？你这持续了千年的坏毛病怎么还是改不过来？”  
亚瑟当即乐了，弄坏那件衣服果然能让法国人发疯，这下子他更加要去做了。于是两人像猫抓老鼠一样，一个扭来扭去躲着他的魔爪，一个动来动去就要去抓那些纽扣。  
真是无聊的游戏，两人却乐此不疲地玩了很久。  
终于，亚瑟抓到一颗纽扣了。他刚想用力，弗朗西斯就一手掐住他的手腕，一手压着他的脑袋，以一种蛮横的方式摁着他与自己接吻，还趁机咬了他一口，把他的下唇都咬出血。  
“Fuck！你这疯子。”亚瑟抬手擦掉嘴角的血，瞧那人咬完他还一脸无辜的样子就来气，于是也抱着对方的脑袋，以牙还牙，以血还血。  
接着弗朗西斯又开始撩开他的衣服咬他的脖子，亚瑟便又咬回去。  
真是无聊又血腥的游戏，两人却乐此不疲地玩了很久。  
直到两人的脸上、肩上都伤痕累累，游戏双方才终于罢手。  
  
4.  
“好了，你还不回去吗？别赖在这里不走，让人很烦。”弗朗西斯说道。  
亚瑟来的时候是清晨，现在已经中午过半了。他们把好好的工作日费了一半都用来玩性爱游戏。  
“你说这话时真是一点说服力都没有，青蛙先生。”亚瑟摇了一下圈着他的手臂，法国人又把他箍得更紧一些。  
“所以说，盎格鲁撒克逊的血统真是讨厌。”那两只手又收紧了些。  
“彼此彼此，高卢鸡。”亚瑟得意地笑着，大陆离不开丢失的离岛，他本就是那人分出去的血肉，他们本就该为一体。  
他抱着弗朗西斯，把下巴搁在他的肩上，后者又拿起了一本书来看。英国小说家写的，《双城记》，写的巴黎与伦敦的故事。  
那本书亚瑟已经熟悉到能够直接默写了，所以他没有再看的兴趣。他坐着温热的大腿，无事可做，有点无聊，便又开始扯那条捆好的旧发带。  
上面的一针一线，全是他自己绣的，而他送的对象，把这份带有目的性的礼物珍藏了几十年。  
亚瑟揪着那条发带上的结，突然想问一个问题。  
他直起身子，两只手扒着法国人的双颊，对上那双鸢尾紫的眼睛，认真地说：“法兰西，你爱我吗？”  
弗朗西斯别过脸去不看他，只平静道：“你是在开玩笑吗？英格兰。”  
亚瑟想了一想，又问：“那弗朗西斯，你爱我吗？”  
弗朗西斯转了回来，与他对视。亚瑟看见那片紫色的海洋里暗涌潮动，掀起了飓风。  
而他，一直都是大海的驯服者。  
弗朗西斯还是平静地回道：“我爱你，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟吻了对方一下，得意地笑起来：“那要去伦敦走走吗？反正你说的那些破事本来就不是你在做的，你的那些政府官员难道都是吃白饭的吗？”  
弗朗西斯被一语道破却没有生气，而是搂着怀里的人，再次吻了对方的新刺青。  
亚瑟说的对。反正，他们这种人，本来就只是象征性的存在，距离国庆日还有一段日子，而他还有大把的时光来品尝亚瑟送的新礼物。  
  
End.


	2. 刺青与伤疤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首发于lofter。

1.  
伦敦的天气似乎从未变过，阴郁的天空，夹着湿气的薄雾，仿佛永不停息的雨水。弗朗西斯与亚瑟都没有带伞，走走停停，才刚走了几步，雨又落下了。  
他们躲在屋檐下避雨。  
弗朗西斯的名贵外套被雨泼湿了大半，那衣服湿哒哒地贴在身上，让人难受得很。偏生他的内衬脱给了亚瑟，里面是真空状态，便不能随便脱下。亚瑟的外套也湿了，不过他里面穿着弗朗西斯的衬衫，所以目前还是干爽的。  
“我后悔把衣服脱给你了。”弗朗西斯说，“就该让你穿深V的西装外套露出大半胸膛，反正也有这种穿法，我们那叫半露的诱惑。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼。他们已经站在屋檐下大半个小时，雨还在下。弗朗西斯无聊的时候就爱插科打诨讲黄色笑话，虽然在亚瑟看来与性骚扰没什么区别，而且一点也不好笑。法国人尤爱戏弄他，亚瑟都习惯了，以致于他每次都是条件反射地无视过去。  
那些没营养的话他没去听，调侃他的没营养的人他也没去理会，他只凝视着那片雨帘，不时看两下手表。  
屋檐下能够逗留的地方不大，只有两三个人的位置。伦敦的雨大多是过云雨，而这一场却久久不曾停息，就像有意把他们困在这方天地。亚瑟等着等着，肩膀上突然搭上了一只手。  
弗朗西斯一边揽着他，一边若无其事地说：“我站的地方都飘进雨来了。”  
亚瑟瞟一眼法国人方才站的一亩三分地，干爽得很，哪有什么雨，反倒是他这边的雨势比较大。不过他没有拆穿他。  
两个人都不说话，因为疫情的缘故，路上、商场都没什么人，整个世界都只剩下滴滴答答的雨声，时间仿佛停止了。   
他们如这般温馨的时刻少之又少，大部分，是战场上的对峙。中世纪时，亚瑟得过黑死病。那会儿，他眼眶、鼻子、耳朵都在出血，几乎整张脸都被污血所沾染。那时候他跟弗朗西斯正处于战争之中，他不住地吐血，如死尸一般倒在加莱的残垣断壁旁，但仍然倔强地举起长弓，瞄准法国人的心脏。大航海时代，亚瑟也染过霍乱。那时他驰骋在大海之中，自诩海的主人，每每遇见弗朗西斯的货船，就用刀把他拦下来实施抢劫，并且强迫他交出新大陆的统治权。那时候亚瑟一直往海里吐着绿水，发着高烧，整个人都病怏怏的，依然举刀对着法国人。他曾说过，即便死，也要拉着法国人一同下地狱。他们成为盟友以后，弗朗西斯曾告诉过亚瑟，那段时期的他，可怕得如同一个修罗。  
自私、刻薄、奸诈、虚伪，其实这些东西亚瑟是从弗朗西斯那里学来的。法兰西带给英格兰文明，赋予他历史，手把手地教会他如何成为一个国家。曾经欧陆的霸主告诉过他，自私是国家的本质，国家之间只有永恒的利益，没有永恒的友谊。利用与背叛，是国家与国家永恒的主题。他们可能与某个国家合作，可绝对不能爱上某个国家。一旦丢失自己的尊严，那等着他们的，就只有毁灭的结局。  
所以，英格兰成长为一个自私的国家，英格兰永远都不可能爱上法兰西。如今，如果不是因为需要共同对抗传染病，以亚瑟硬脱欧的架势，或许他们早就干架了。   
雨停了，阳光降落大地，驱散了头顶的阴云。弗朗西斯趁着四周无人，突然偷偷地凑近了亚瑟的耳背，嘬了他一下，接着若无其事地牵起他的手，欲往前走。  
亚瑟站在屋檐下不动。他摸着耳背的刺青，那里有点濡湿。他还闻到一点薰衣草花香，也不知道是来源于自己身上的那件衣服，还是刚刚法国人的唇留下的。  
弗朗西斯奇怪地看着他，说：“亚蒂，你的脸好红。”  
亚瑟又摸一摸自己的脸，滚烫的。  
法国人继续说：“你都跟我做过那么多遍了，怎么还那么容易害羞？我不过是公共场合吻了你一下而已。”他就在不远处站着，与亚瑟十指相扣。片刻后他又走回来，执起他们牵在一起的手亲了一下亚瑟虎口的位置，狡黠地笑着，“下次在手背上画一个刺青吧，我想平时也能看见。只能做爱时才看见你爱我的证据，太无趣了。”  
法国人本就长得美，如今他这般故意放电眨眼睛，一时之间竟让亚瑟有些失神。  
当然，如果他的话不那么欠揍的话。  
于是一场习以为常的斗嘴再次上演，如千年前对立时，如现世间相依时。  
今天他不是英格兰，他是亚瑟·柯克兰。亚瑟对自己说，看在法国佬生日的份上，不能宰了他，就饶过他吧。  
最后逛了一下午，两人光顾着吵架什么事也没做成。亚瑟原本计划的坐摩天轮跟去游乐园的行程全泡汤了，弗朗西斯还不停地抱怨伦敦太古板，连个街头玫瑰箱都没有。他给亚瑟买了烟肉卷跟烤生蚝，让他一个人坐在公园里吃东西，自己却不知道溜去了哪里。  
亚瑟吃完了东西，坐在长椅上发呆。远处的伦敦眼慢慢地转动着，似手表上的指针滴滴答答。弗朗西斯不知去向，只打了个招呼就消失不见，亚瑟等了许久也没等到他回来。  
亚瑟摁下冒出的怒火，提醒自己，法国佬的生日，不能宰了他。  
又等了许久，那个紫色的身影终于出现在公园的门口，他捧着一束玫瑰，远远地走过来。  
天色开始暗沉，夕阳落下。弗朗西斯走过来时，他头顶的路灯刚好一盏接一盏地亮起来，灯光落于地面，橙红色的，看起来就像婚礼上加冕的红毯。  
他来到亚瑟的身旁，与他一并坐在长椅上，把手中的捧花递了过去，说：“疫情期间很多店铺都关了，我可是跑了很多地方才买到的。所以说，还是巴黎好，什么时候想送玫瑰，敲开路边的玫瑰箱即可。”  
亚瑟数了一下，十一支，代表挚爱。  
他嘟哝一句：“无缘无故送花做什么，可真无聊。”那厮一本正经地回道：“送花给喜欢的人还需要理由吗？英国人可真古板。”  
法国佬生日！亚瑟再一次地提醒自己，过了生日再一次性地跟死青蛙算总账。  
于是他难得地没有发飙，并且默认了自己的古板，任由弗朗西斯牵着他离开公园。  
他们没有在餐厅吃饭，而是买了菜肉回家自己做。亚瑟的厨艺不好，可不代表着他完全不会做饭。他只是做不好司康，并且爱研究仰望星空派之类的黑暗料理，日常的普通料理还是可以入口的，例如弗朗西斯教了他几百年的煎培根和南瓜汤。所以在伦敦，一向都是亚瑟做饭，虽然手艺确实不及法国大厨的半个零头就是了。  
弗朗西斯一进门就脱了自己还湿着的外套，不打招呼就径直走进亚瑟的房间。亚瑟进厨房做饭没理他，反正法国佬在这里熟得就跟自己家似的。他在厨房煎香肠、培根还有炖南瓜汤，煎着煎着，背部突然伏上一个温热的怀抱。弗朗西斯在背后搂着他，吻了吻他耳背的刺青，咬着他的耳朵低低地叫着“亚蒂”。  
亚瑟闻到了蓝铃花的香味，便知道死青蛙准是用了他的香水。他扭头过去看，发现弗朗西斯原来不是用他的香水，而是直接穿了他的衬衫。  
亚瑟平时爱在衣柜里喷香水。喷多了，那种淡淡的蓝铃花香，便总是若有若无地缠绕在他的衣服上。  
所以现在是，他穿着弗朗西斯的衬衫，对方穿着他的，他们俩的身上，都萦绕着对方惯用的香水味。  
薰衣草香与蓝铃花香纠缠着，衬衫与衬衫也纠缠着。  
弗朗西斯把亚瑟摁在冰箱上接吻。  
他几乎把他整个人都欺压在冰箱门上，整根软舌都伸进对方的嘴里。他含着亚瑟的舌头吸食他的津液，用舌尖舔弄他的上颚，惹得亚瑟阵阵发麻如蚂蚁啃噬。他解开了亚瑟衬衣最下面的两颗纽扣，手掌从底下伸进去，不时扫过里面的胯部。  
他摸索着来到亚瑟的肋下，那里应该有一枚刺青，他吻过了无数遍的刺青。接着，他的唇慢慢往下，又落在了亚瑟锁骨的鸢尾花上。  
那里，他也吻过无数遍。  
紧接着，他们在动情之间闻到了锅里传来的焦味。   
食物终归是烧焦了。  
被亚瑟碰过的锅最终还是免不了被烧穿的命运，他抱怨弗朗西斯不分场合的调情。为了惩罚始作俑者，他命令该死的法国佬在半个小时之内必须准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
当然，这也难不倒法国大厨。  
亚瑟坐在餐桌前。他点了蜡烛，开了一瓶红酒，还翻出他最爱的那套金边白瓷餐具。  
这是一顿愉快的晚餐，他们就如普通恋人一样吃烛光晚餐，聊着最普通的家常，丝毫不提他们之间血腥的过往。  
在这一刻，他们不是法兰西与英格兰，而是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦与亚瑟·柯克兰。  
吃完饭洗完碗以后时间已经很晚了，每每这种情况，弗朗西斯就会留下来过夜，所以亚瑟的房间里，长期备着法国人的洗漱用具与睡衣。  
  
2.  
他们偶尔也一起洗澡，如今夜这般情到浓时。伦敦的房子浴室里有个陷在地下的大浴池，可以泡澡，也可以利用那个大空间来做爱。亚瑟拿着毛巾走进去时，弗朗西斯也跟在他的身后踩进去。  
这便是暗示，亚瑟关了头顶的大灯，改按浴池边上的那个按钮。池底玻璃槽中亮起一圈小灯，昏黄的、微弱的，像盛夏草丛中闪烁的萤火。  
亚瑟设置了泡澡模式，那个狮子形状的水龙头开始冒出水花，氤氲起一层薄雾。他脱了裤子跟内裤，刚想解开衬衣的纽扣，法国人就从他的背后扑到了他身上。  
“别脱。”弗朗西斯咬他的耳朵，“就穿着我的衣服，我喜欢看你穿我的衣服。”他用下身磨蹭着亚瑟的股沟，那里一片蓬勃生机，已经蓄势待发了。  
“不脱衣服怎么洗澡？”亚瑟手中的动作没停，依然往下解纽扣。抱着他的人握住了他的手腕，再一次地叫他别脱，那人说，“反正我们也不是为了洗澡。”  
话倒是在理，不过亚瑟还是不想那么容易就如对方所愿。于是他挑刺道：“是谁白天说后悔给我衣服穿的？”  
“我在说谎。”弗朗西斯朝他的耳朵吹了一口气，“我就爱你穿我衣服，用我东西，像个婊子一样骑在我的身上。亚蒂，你知道的，我就喜欢折磨你，也喜欢你折磨我。”  
“你这个变态。”亚瑟转过去，捏了捏法国人的耳朵。他果然只脱了裤子没脱衣服，就穿着那件蓝铃花香味的，纽扣解了一半，露出毛绒绒的胸膛。亚瑟嘲讽地说，“那你的巴黎也为我所用吧，成为我的国土。”  
如此挑衅也没有惹怒前欧陆霸主，高卢雄鸡只是温柔地唤了声“别闹”，然后执起亚瑟的手，吻了一下他的掌心，放在自己的心脏处，顺着身体的轮廓，一路往下，抓着他的手，握住了那根火热。弗朗西斯说：“我这里的「巴黎」可以为你所用。”  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，也执起对方的手，搭住自己的下身，说：“那你就先好好伺候我的「伦敦」。”  
弗朗西斯托起亚瑟的臀，让他离地而起。英国人失去了支撑，只好把自己的所有重心都压在法国人的身上。亚瑟用大腿勾住弗朗西斯的腰，以防自己摔下去。「巴黎」与「伦敦」紧挨在一起，头碰着头，腰挺着腰，耻毛也相互交错，像两片融在一起的森林。  
弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟倒在水中接吻，绵长近乎窒息的吻。他们无法呼吸，只能通过掠夺对方口中的空气来相濡以沫。亚瑟看见那双鸢尾紫的眸子在水里安静地注视着他，由于隔着波浪看起来不太真实，像水中月、镜中花，仿佛只要稍微触碰一下就会立即碎掉。  
他想起在敦刻尔克把法国人从水里捞起来时也是这样的感觉。那个人就在自己的面前，却一动不动，气若游丝如同一具没有生命的尸体，仿佛他真的死了。  
“法兰西会死”这种想法不太真实，就像一个遥远的、虚幻的永远都不可触碰的梦。即使他日日念叨着“要杀死弗朗西斯”，当真正死去的弗朗西斯躺在他的面前时，他仍然有种无法呼吸的窒息感。那并非得偿所愿的快感，而是迷茫与空虚，并且不可置信。他无法想象自己斗了一辈子的敌人会死在自己的面前，也无法接受杀死那个敌人的不是自己。他最想要的，是他们一辈子都纠缠在一起，用仇恨作纤绳，用血泪作枷锁，就连坠落到地狱里也用被血染红的利爪相互拖累。  
亚瑟钻出水面，把弗朗西斯压在浴池边，骑了上去。  
他亲吻法国人身上的伤疤。  
湿漉漉的白衬衫紧紧地贴在弗朗西斯的身上。底下的胴体裹着一层湿布，透过去，肌理一览无遗，甚至由于沾着湿衣的缘故呈现柔和的蜜色，透着几分欲盖弥彰的色情，犹如裹着透明薄纸的蜜糖。而亚瑟揭开那层湿衣就是揭开蜜糖外的糖衣，也是揭开法国人身上好不容易愈合的伤痕。  
那些多年以前，被他用长弓，用利剑，用刀，用枪留下的伤痕。  
心脏处的箭孔、肋骨下的枪眼、大腿上的刀痕，几乎每一道都以命相搏换来。英格兰海盗天生就爱踩在摇摇欲坠的钢丝线上前行。他们是大海中的波塞冬，把危险当养分，用杀戮来助兴，整片海洋所有的珍珠都是他们的猎物。当然，也包括*名为法兰西的那颗最大、最明亮的①。  
亚瑟近乎贪婪地吻着那些伤疤，每一道都是他战胜弗朗西斯的证据。留下心脏那处箭孔时，他的亨利王带着军队堂而皇之地闯进巴黎，强行娶走法兰西的公主。留下肋骨下的枪眼时，虽然阿尔弗雷德得到了自由，弗朗西斯却被军费拖累，让亚瑟日后战胜第二次百年大战埋下伏笔。  
他迷恋着这些证据，每次做爱都要亲吻它们。那几处突起来、蜘蛛网一般的肉疤，每一次都被他用舌头舔湿，用嘴唇吮吸成红色，如它们刚刚落在这副肉体上的时候。亚瑟在上面织网，想象着这些伤痕愈合时的模样，糜烂、流出脓血、脱落皮肉，再长出新的皮肤。他想象着法国人把自己关在宫殿里，痛心疾首挠着自己发痒的伤口，日日诅咒身在海峡对岸的他却只能无可奈何地蛰伏起来。英格兰狮子曾经为了复仇而敛起自己的利爪，法兰西雄鸡也应当不得不收束骨骼，夹紧自己的尾巴。  
“亚蒂，你是不是做梦都想吞噬我？”弗朗西斯揉着亚瑟的湿发，含着笑意望他。那些伤口早就愈合了，留下来的只有一道丑陋的疤，但亚瑟亲吻着那些疤痕，怜爱、又无餍。他对法兰西的伤害从来都是光明正大地摆在台面，他那无法填满的欲望之洞，从来都是明晃晃，昭然若揭的。  
所以，那简直就是废话，法兰西又怎么可能不了解他的狼子野心？  
“亲爱的，我就喜欢你的聪明。”亚瑟抱着弗朗西斯的脖子亲了他的太阳穴一口。那里，也是一道伤疤。七年战争时期，亚瑟只差一点点就能一枪蹦烂法国人的脑袋最后对方却只是幸运地擦伤。他敛下眼睑，把绿眼睛半眯起来，犹如一只盘旋高空觊觎着猎物的鹰。弗朗西斯也亲了他一口，亲在他耳后写着法国人名字的刺青上。  
弗朗西斯说：“亲爱的，你这辈子，下辈子，永生永世，都别想吞噬我。”说着，他拿起浴池边上的肥皂盒子，砸到了小灯按钮上。  
浴室里暗了下来，弗朗西斯毫无征兆地把亚瑟推进池子里。亚瑟被池水呛了一口，还没咳嗽完，就被堵住了嘴。  
弗朗西斯把他摁在池壁上深吻他。他用中指摸索至亚瑟的臀缝之间，探了进去。他还掌控着「巴黎」与「伦敦」，在水里握着两根同样挺立的火热，抵在一起，似乎要捏烂它们似的，用力地捋动着。  
他毫无温柔可言，整根手指都插进亚瑟的身体里，肆无忌惮地在里面游走，戳弄着他的敏感点。亚瑟被撕裂感所刺痛，又被快感所折磨，几乎瘫软在弗朗西斯的怀里。  
如果自己的手里有一杆枪，他一定毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，打爆法国佬的脑袋。可惜他的手里没有枪，而他的那杆枪，还被别人掌控在手里。  
他们在黑暗中激烈地拥吻。失去了光明的审视，披上一层黑暗的遮羞布，他们就肆无忌惮地撕开对方的伪装，化作最纯粹最暴戾的野兽。  
只为交媾，只为肉欲，只为最原始的本能。  
这纵情声色的滋味啊……  
他们扒下了对方的湿衣，肉体对着肉体。人类最原始的时候就是没有穿衣服的，他们是国家，也是人类，所以他们只是在表达着最原始的本能。爱是本能，欲是本能，性也是本能。  
接吻是本能，交媾也是本能。  
亚瑟感到一张看不见的网，把他密不透风地罗网起来。那缠绵的欲念，通过弗朗西斯的手，传递至他的裆部，又传递至他的颅内。他渴望那只手进入他的身体，也渴望别的什么物件，总之就是法国佬身体的一部分，仅靠一只手指是不够的，他那深不见底的欲望让他渴求更多。  
于是他用大腿撩动弗朗西斯的腰，暗示他可以更进一步，顺便一口咬在了对方的唇上。  
“你还真的很爱咬人。”弗朗西斯放开了亚瑟，抬手擦了一下自己的嘴角。亚瑟尝到了血腥味，他舔了舔唇，把舌头上的鲜血吞进肚子里，又掐着对方的肩膀，吻上了那个被他咬出血的伤口。  
鲜血让他兴奋，尤其是法国佬的血。他用舌头舔着那个伤口，挑开它，撩拨它，让它流出更多的血，然后他把那些血全数吞进肚子里。  
就如多年前，他发动战争，将羽箭射进弗朗西斯的心脏时那般兴奋。  
“别太得意忘形了。”弗朗西斯掐着亚瑟的后颈让他远离自己。他把咬人的狮子翻了个面，趴到亚瑟的背上，搂着他的腹部，从后面进入了亚瑟的身体。  
他亲吻亚瑟蝴蝶骨上的金雀花。  
“你曾经属于我，以后也会只属于我。”弗朗西斯说。  
他嵌在亚瑟体内，坚挺的火热也如是说。  
亚瑟的膝盖跪在浴池底上，瓷片磕得他生痛，即使有热水作缓冲也无法缓解他的痛。他想着，这次以后膝盖肯定又得肿了，他一定要惩罚法国佬，让他赔偿他。他要法国佬抱着他去房间，代替他的双腿。管那只死青蛙会不会腿软，他就要法国佬抱他。  
「巴黎」在「多佛尔」中穿行，弗朗西斯在亚瑟的身体里穿行。他像猫儿用肉球撩人般用舌头轻轻舔弄亚瑟的脊骨，惹得亚瑟颤抖不已。亚瑟不喜欢背后位，他不喜欢这种被人全方位掌控的压制感。他还是喜欢骑乘位，即使他是被进入的一方，他也喜欢用一种他在操别人的居高临下的嚣张来宣示他的主动权。  
可惜每次他骑上弗朗西斯的身体，那个该死的法国佬就会把他推下去。死青蛙口口声声说着喜欢他骑乘，却从来都不让他真的骑乘。法国佬骨子里就是傲慢至极，他们从来都不会允许别人踩到他们的头上。  
弗朗西斯的火热侵占着亚瑟的身体。  
亚瑟的后穴被塞得满满的。那里原本位置就狭窄，弗朗西斯的东西侵入他的身体，每一次比上次更深入的开拓，都让他的甬道强行被撑开，被撕裂，被占据。  
他的甬道急促地收缩着，粘膜吸食着那根异物，近乎谄媚地流出了淫靡的水。他的「伦敦」在流泪，「多佛尔」也在流泪，碧绿色的「剑桥」与「牛津」也落下了生理性的泪水。亚瑟说不清楚被干到流泪是什么感觉，他没有难过，没有痛苦，甚至兴奋极了，那种如烟火坠落的快感让他着迷。可是，他的身体在流泪。  
有一只手怜惜地抚摸着他的脸，指尖落在他的睫毛下，触到了他的泪水。  
接着，体内的东西退了出去，亚瑟被翻了个面，正对着弗朗西斯。法国人轻轻地吻着他的泪痕，再次进入他的身体，不过是温柔地。  
“抱歉。”法国人说，“是我欺负你了。”  
他虔诚地吻着他的泪，下身的进出也变得温柔至极，仿佛这是他们的初夜而弗朗西斯只要稍微用力一些就会伤到亚瑟。   
自己现在一定像极了被玩坏的布娃娃。亚瑟想。  
亚瑟那张显嫩的脸总能让人产生错觉，只要他端起来，人们就能轻而易举地忘记英格兰曾是个驰骋大海到处抢劫的罪犯。世人赞美他的绅士风度，仿佛他是朵人畜无害圣洁无瑕只要稍微触碰一下就能受到伤害的白玫瑰。  
他们不知他隐匿在绅士风度之下的暴戾，不知他其实是朵带刺的红玫瑰，而且花瓣上的红是用鲜血染成的。战争与死亡成就了英格兰，是那无数的冤魂与白骨把他捧上日不落的王座之巅。他曾经傲视群雄，如一头凶猛的雄狮俯视着王座下的猎物。   
当然，只是曾经而已，如今的帝国，早已落幕了。而这一切，几乎参与了英格兰一半历史的法兰西全都知道。  
而对方的历史，他也知道。   
有月光透过窗户落在弗朗西斯的身上，亚瑟看到他的脖子上两道淡淡的疤痕。一道是圆滑的刀痕，一道是扭曲的勒痕。  
刀痕是法兰西革命的民众留下的，勒痕是德意志占领巴黎时留下的。  
亚瑟从来都不吻这两道疤痕，在他看来，被砍死与被绞死都不是什么光彩的事情。而且，弗朗西斯从来不提那两段过往。他不提，亚瑟就不问，当做那两段屈辱从来未发生过，也当做，法兰西依然是骄傲的。  
可是今天，他突然想要吻一吻那两道伤痕。作为英格兰，他国的劫难与他无关。可是作为亚瑟·柯克兰，他想要吻一吻那个经历过劫难的弗朗西斯。  
并非给予慰藉，只是，纯粹地吻一吻。  
就如他们互相憎恨，互相辱骂，又互相纠缠时，带着血，又带着泪的那个吻。  
欲望在这一刻掺入了温情，他们又从野兽变回了人类。亚瑟与弗朗西斯交换着湿漉漉的吻，他们不再互相啃咬，互相伤害，而是用自己的身体、自己的温度，给予对方暖意。  
或许只有这一刻，他们是爱着彼此的。  
那自「巴黎」与「伦敦」同时涌出的泪意，也告诉他们，这一刻，他们是爱着彼此的。  
  
3.  
弗朗西斯抱着亚瑟走出了浴室。  
他们未着寸缕，那些湿透的衣衫被他们留在了犯罪现场。而他们的身体被无数咬痕与划痕所覆盖，全都伤痕累累。弗朗西斯把亚瑟塞进被子里，自己也钻进了被子，用手臂挽着亚瑟的肩。  
他们在黑暗中赤裸裸地拥抱。  
不需要多余的衣物与被子，他们仅用彼此的身体，就能温暖对方，就如伦敦被炸得千疮百孔，弗朗西斯差点死去的时候。  
“我很感激你那时救了我。”弗朗西斯突然说，“在我被投入牢狱以后，德意志曾经试图绞死我。他不满我那反抗的余党，他要法兰西完完全全成为德意志的领土。他不想我还活着，于是他拿了一根绳子，勒在我的脖子上。”  
他执起亚瑟的手，放在自己脖子的那道伤疤上，说：“虽然我现在与他是盟友了，但是偶尔午夜梦回，我依然会想起那些夜晚。在我喘不过气，快要死去的时候，我唯一想着的，是你仍在战斗，你仍未放弃，所以我不能放弃。”  
他吻了一下亚瑟的眼睛，接着说：“那时候的你是我的救赎，是我活着的希望。如果没了你，我不知道如今我是否还活着，是否已经变成了德意志的领土，消失在世上了。”  
他翻了个身，把亚瑟压在身下。他面对面紧紧地拥抱着他，与他额头抵着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。  
黑夜缄默，整个世界都只有他们呼吸的声音在回响，鸢尾紫与宝石绿在安静地对望。弗朗西斯的金发落在亚瑟的耳畔，与他的纠缠在了一起，但谁也没有想要解开的意图，谁也没有戳破这一刻安宁的打算。而亚瑟蜷缩在弗朗西斯投落的阴影里，竟温顺得犹如一只初生的小兽。   
终归是弗朗西斯先开了口。他的眼神依然略显淡漠，如无数次在公开场合落在亚瑟身上的那种淡漠，但他的语气是从未有过的认真。他对亚瑟说：“我知道这句话对法兰西来说实属不妥。所以接下来我只说一遍，当做是满足我的私心。现在我是以法兰西的名义在说话，吾爱英格兰，遇见你是上帝赐予我最大的福祉。”  
而后他吻了亚瑟耳后的刺青，亚瑟吻了他脖子上的伤疤，两片唇又再一次地胶着在一起。  
爱意在唇间流淌，照亮黑夜，落在大地上。那持续千年的仇恨与伤痛，在此刻被爱意稀释，被温情融化了。他们不再是对峙的敌人，不再是手握武器抵在对方咽喉处的对手，他们只是最普通的恋人，用亲吻来无声地诉说着对彼此的渴望。   
他们深爱着彼此，直到他们重新成为法兰西与英格兰，直到他们不再是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦与亚瑟·柯克兰。  
直到天亮以前。  
  
  
End.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *①珍珠是法国国石。


End file.
